pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Salamence
Vs. Salamance is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/6/2016. Story Gabby and Ty are on Monsu Island, heading towards where Ian is lying unconscious. Gabby: And now, we have a glimpse of the boy who just tamed those Legendary Dragons! The Dragon Tamer, and, wait a second, I recognize him! If I recall, this is the same boy that stopped the Team Rocket event about a year ago. His name is Ian! Ian stirs, as he sits up, holding his head. Ian: That, hurt. Gabby: Ian! Can you please tell our viewers what just happened?! Ian stands up, as he looks around. Ian: Monsu Island, huh? Gabby: Uh, I can see that you’re a bit disoriented and all, but can you please tell me what just happened? We have so many questions that we need answer! Drake: I’m sorry, but this boy needs his rest. Drake walks forward, grabbing Ian by the shoulder. Drake: I’m sure you can understand. Gabby: Huh?! Drake of the Elite Four! You know this boy?! Drake: Not yet. But I plan on getting acquainted with him. You see, he has an event he needs to get to, the Ever Grande Conference in Ever Grande City. Drake leads Ian away, as Gabby and Ty try to follow. Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney retreat in the Sea Explorer 1. Tabitha: But, master! Can we really give up this easily? Maxie: That battle, would’ve destroyed the world. I realize this now. Our blind ambition almost led to a catastrophe that was almost irreversible. But now, we shall rectify that mistake. I hereby call an end to Team Magma. From this point on, we are disbanded. Tabitha: What?! Courtney: Lame. Maxie: We should focus on creating good for humanity, instead of reshaping it. At least, that’s what I plan on doing. We’ll return the submarine to Slateport City, then go our separate ways. Brodie is on a cliffside, overseeing the events. Brodie: Well, that’s it, then. Time to find my next client. Voice: If you’re looking for work, you can come with me. Brodie looks towards the forest, seeing a figure standing there, an “R” being on the figure’s shirt. Brodie: Team Rocket, huh? I thought those guys were destroyed. Figure: It’s undergone a change in leadership, and has yet to resurface. In the meanwhile, we have great use for a man of your talents. End Scene Ian and Drake are on the deck of Drake’s ship, as they sail across the ocean. Drake: You want me to take you to Slateport City? Ian: There’s a cruise ship there taking those competing in the Ever Grande Conference to Ever Grande City. There will be plenty of strong trainers to train against. What’s more, though, is I told my friends to meet me there. Drake: Steven said that you were complicated, but you seem real simple to me. A strong trainer and loyal friend. Your motivations are pretty simple, befriend Pokémon and battle the strongest. Ian: And you’re one of the strongest. So, how about a battle? Drake: Huh? A battle? With me?! After that ordeal you just had? Ian: I still have one Pokémon that is still up for a battle. Wingull: Wingull, wing! Ian lets out a gasp of surprise, as he looks skyward. Wingull glides through the air, as she dives down, perching herself onto Ian’s shoulder. She coos, as she rubs up against Ian, him laughing. Ian: Wingull! I thought you were still with Misty and the others. Wingull: Wingull, wing! Drake: Now that’s a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer. Ian: I’ll feed Wingull real fast. Then, we’ll battle. Wingull eats Pokémon Food, as Slateport City is visible in the far distance. Wingull finishes eating, as she chirps eagerly. Ian: Ready? Wingull: Wingull, wing! Drake: In that case, let’s go, Salamance! Drake opens a Pokéball, choosing Salamance. Salamance lets out a roar, as Ian scans it. Pokédex: Salamance, the Dragon Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Bagon. Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. Ian: Another Dragon expert. This will be interesting. Wingull, glide up, and use Quick Attack! Wingull flies at Salamance with Quick Attack, as Salamance flaps its wings, taking into the air to dodge. Salamance circles around the mast of the ship, beginning to soar higher. Ian: Arch up with Aerial Ace! Wingull arcs upward, and has an increase in speed, dashing up. Salamance floats right above the main mast, as it forms Dragon Claw. Wingull disappears momentarily, as Salamance floats backwards, striking Wingull with Dragon Claw, her reappearing where Salamance just was. Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull fires a Water Pulse, Salamance dodging with ease. Salamance breathes Flamethrower, as Wingull dodges, firing another Water Pulse in the process. Ian surveys the sky, then looks out to sea. Ian: Wingull, Quick Attack! Wingull arcs up, as she dives with Quick Attack at Salamance. She flies past, as Salamance breathes Flamethrower after her. Wingull dodges, as she glides along the top of the water. Salamance breathes Flamethrower after Wingull, her dodging each time. Drake: Not a bad try. A less experienced trainer might’ve dived down after Wingull. And then you would’ve used Water Pulse utilizing the ocean water to amplify your attack. A technique you’ve obviously used before. Ian: Doesn’t mean it won’t work. Water Pulse! Wingull’s eyes glow, as several spirals of Water Pulse shoot out of the water, and up at Salamance. Salamance’s tail glows with green energy, as Salamance spins to repel them with Dragon Tail. Wingull shoots back up, striking Salamance with Aerial Ace. Salamance lets out a roar of pain, as Drake chuckles. Drake: Not bad. Not bad at all. Ian: And we’re not done yet. Blizzard! Wingull is perched on Salamance’s back, as she fires Blizzard directly into Salamance’s back. Salamance drops, falling below the mast and at level with the sail. Salamance then spins in a barrel roll, forcing Wingull off it. Wingull fires another Blizzard, as Salamance speeds through it, ramming Wingull with Aerial Ace. Salamance then starts climbing skyward, Wingull following. They rise back above the mast, as they clash several times with Aerial Ace. Ian: I can barely tell what’s happening up there. I need to get closer. Drake: Huh? Ian climbs up the deck, as he leaps onto the mast, climbing up towards the crow’s nest. He sees the battle a bit clearer, noticing that Wingull is taking more hits than Salamance. Ian: No good. Wingull, use Bliz, gugh! Ian’s body tenses up, as fatigue sets in. He lets go of the mast, as he falls back to the deck below. Wingull: Wing? Wingull speeds down, as she fires Blizzard, which hits the deck and forms up like a tornado, catching and slowly lowering Ian down. Ian is set down on the deck, as he simply lies there, unable to move. Ian groans, as he tries to sit up, unsuccessful. Drake: A bit too ambitious there, boy. Your body hasn’t recovered from the strain of commanding Rayquaza. Though, you climbing up to assist your Pokémon in battle is very admirable. I strongly advise you spend your ferry to Ever Grande City resting instead of battling. If you pass out in the Ever Grande Conference, then it’s hard to win. Ian: I’ll, take that into consideration. The ship pulls into harbor, as Ian walks off the ship, Wingull on his shoulder. Drake: Best of luck in the Ever Grande Conference. And remember your limits. Ian: I will. Thanks for your help. Ian walks off, as Misty, Max and Brendan all come running at him. Ian smiles, as Misty grabs him by the jacket, shaking in a fury. Misty: Why are you so selfish?! You left all by yourself and ended up caught up in a giant battle that could’ve destroyed everything! At least take some consideration about our feelings before taking off like that! Brendan: I’m just glad she’s finally yelling at you. She’s been going off like this forever. Max: But that was so cool, how you controlled Rayquaza, Latios and Latias! Are you going to use them in the Ever Grande Conference?! Ian: Probably not. Misty: Are you ignoring me?! I’m trying to scold you! Ian: (Smiles) It’s good to see you too. Misty: And don’t think that I’ve, huh? What’d you say? Ian grabs Misty’s hands, lowering them down. Ian: Now. I’ve got some tickets for a ferry to Ever Grande City. If we hurry, we can still make it. Misty: You planned this entire thing, didn’t you?! Max: Sounds about right for him. Brendan: Is he not fazed at all by Misty’s anger? Ian: Not at all. End Scene Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are on the luxury cruise ship, with several other trainers, going to compete in the Ever Grande Conference. Ian leads the way, as several trainers on the ship chatter as Ian walks through. Ian’s face looks slightly irritated and nervous, the others lagging behind a bit. Max: I’ve never seen Ian so nervous looking before. Misty: There was that one time after the events at the Indigo Plateau last year, when he had to give a speech at a press conference. He was barely able to talk at the event. Brendan: It’s strange that he doesn’t thrive off the fame and publicity. Max: While you enjoy it a bit too much. Brendan: No such thing as too much! Girl: Uh, excuse me. A girl stops in front of Ian, him stopping. The girl looks back at her friends, who are all giggling. The girl blushes, as she looks back at Ian. Girl: Are you, uh, Ian? Ian: Yes. All the girls squeal, as they swarm Ian, him looking completely uncomfortable. Guys swarm as well, everyone trying to get ahold of him. Girl 1: You’re awesome! Girl 2: And extremely cute! Guy 1: The way you rode Rayquaza was awesome! Guy 2: It looked like a roller coaster ride! Girl 3: I can’t believe I’m talking to the Dragon Tamer! Guy 3: Can I get an autograph?! Ian, freaking out, starts shoving his way through. Ian: Let me through! The crowd thickens, as they all keep a grip on Ian. Max: Yikes! I’ve never seen him scared of anything. He’s really terrified! Brendan: I’ll help him out. Hey there, guys! It’s Brendan, famous Pokémon coordinator over here! A couple people look at Brendan briefly, then they all turn their attention back on Ian. Ian ducks down, as the people swarm him more. Ian crawls between their legs, slipping out of the crowd, and begins running off. Voice: Hold it, Ian! I challenge you to a battle! Ian stops, turning. He sees Michelle, a girl with purple hair wearing a red top and skirt. Michelle: They’re calling you the Dragon Tamer, a title that I plan on taking. So, if I beat you, I’ll take that title! Ian: (Smiles) Finally. Something I can tolerate. I accept! The other trainers look confused, as if they want to swarm Ian again. They back away, though, forming a ring around Ian and Michelle. Brendan, Misty and Max force their way through the crowd to get to the front. Misty: Well, at least he’s comfortable again. Michelle: Bagon, let’s go! Michelle throws a Pokéball, choosing Bagon. Bagon: Bay! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. Ian: Let’s go, Trapinch! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. Trapinch: Trapinch! Michelle: You refuse to use a Dragon Pokémon? Ian: Don’t have one on me. And Trapinch is the one I want to train with the most. Trapinch, Bulldoze, go! Trapinch stomps the ground, releasing a bulging wave, which hits Bagon and propels it into the air. Michelle: Bagon, tilt forward 150 degrees, and dive with Headbutt! Ian: Catch it with Bite! Bagon leans forward, as it dives down with Headbutt. Trapinch opens its jaws, Biting into Bagon’s head to catch it. Bagon flails in midair as its caught, Trapinch keeping a tight grip. Ian: Flip it up and Bite again! Michelle: Scary Face! Trapinch tosses Bagon up into the air, as Bagon lets out a roar with an angry face, startling Trapinch. Trapinch’s speed goes down, its jaw movements slurred and stuttered, missing Bagon. Michell: Now, Dragon Breath! Ian: Feint! Trapinch speeds forward, hitting Bagon with a tackle. Bagon is nudged back, firing Dragon Breath into the air, hitting the ceiling. Michelle: Oops. Ian: Now, Trapinch, use Bite! Michelle: Jump into the air, then fire a Dragon Breath at a 30 degree angle! Trapinch charges to Bite Bagon, as Bagon leaps into the air, breathing Dragon Breath. Trapinch is hit hard, blown back. Trapich struggles to stand, as Bagon lands on a table. It fires another Dragon Breath, hitting Trapinch and knocking it back. Max: Oh, man! That Scary Face slowed Trapinch down so much! Trapinch: Trap, trap. TRAP! Trapinch glows, as it morphs and evolves into a Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrava! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon, and the evolved form of Trapinch. It looses ultrasonic waves by rubbing its wings together. Since a Vibrava's wings are still in the process of growing, it can only fly short distances. Michelle: What?! Ian: You wanted to battle a Dragon type, right? Well, here it is. Vibrava, use Dragon Breath! Vibrava: Vi! Vibrava flutters its wings, taking into the air. It breathes Dragon Breath, hitting Bagon hard, knocking it off its table. Bagon tries to get up, when Vibrava flies forward, ramming Bagon with Feint. Bagon tumbles back, defeated. Michelle: Aw! Ian: Good battle. Next time, we’ll have a full out Dragon battle from the get go. Michelle: Sounds good. The crowd cheers, as Ian looks around, psyched. Ian: I can tell you are all fans of mine after my recent exploits. But, if that’s all you like me for, you better get lost. Your goal as a trainer, should be to beat me. So, I’ll ask this. Who’s next? Main Events * Ian is revealed to the world as the one commanding the Dragons, being dubbed the "Dragon Tamer." * Ian challenges Drake to a battle, though it is interrupted. * Ian's Trapinch evolves into a Vibrava, and learns Dragon Breath. * Team Magma officially disbands. * Brodie is recruited into Team Rocket. Characters * Ian * Drake * Gabby * Ty * Misty * Max * Brendan * Michelle * Fans Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Trapinch (Ian's, evolves) * Vibrava (Ian's, newly evolved) * Salamance (Drake's) * Bagon (Michelle's) Trivia * Ian's popularity rises again upon him saving the world by commanding Rayquaza. Though he's initially distorted by it due to his social anxieties, he recovers after having a battle. * This episode marks Ian's third challenge against an Elite Four member. Unlike before, Ian seemed to do quite well, with Wingull landing a series of blows on Salamance, and the two being even. ** This is the first time that his challenge was interrupted, due to his fatigue. * This episode is the combination of two different episodes, the second have originally going to be called "Vs. Bagon." They were added together due to neither being long enough to form a full episode. * With the evolution of Vibrava, Ian has his first official Dragon type, as he never caught the Legendaries. * Team Rocket is revealed to have survived, hiding underground. * Notice how there is no mention of Team Aqua, and whether it disbanded or not. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge